Sorvina (Mroczne Wojny)
Sorvina - a dokładniej Sorvina'Lar mistrzyni bractwa Srebrnej Dłoni, oficjalnie najpotężniejszej gildii alchemików Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, w praktyce będącej organizacją zrzeszającą ogromną ilość trucicieli. Druga najstarsza przedstawicielka rodu Larów obecnie najpotężniejszego rodu Archontów w Cesarstwie Norikiańskim, a także żona głowy rodu Nashar'a będącego zarazem jego najstarszym i bez wątpienia najpotężniejszym przedstawicielem. Stara nawet jak na elfkę, bo mająca ponad czterysta lat Sorvina jest osobą bardzo doświadczoną, metodyczną w działaniach i nieustępliwą, a także doskonale radzącą sobie na arenie politycznej, chociaż jej los wcale nie wskazywał na zrobienie tak zawrotnej kariery. Historia Historia Sorviny nie zaczyna się ani w dobrym domu, ani nawet w jakimkolwiek domu. Dziewczyna była bękartem, porzuconym w rynsztoku Elementaris i pozostawionym tam na pewną śmierć, czy to z powodu głodu, wyziębienia czy utonięcia w wyniku nadciągającej ulewy. Kimkolwiek była jej matka, chociaż zapewne bardzo chciała, to po prostu nie mogła odebrać życia swemu dziecku. Z późniejszych ustaleń kobiety wynikało, że jej matka musiała być elfią prostytutką, a miejsce gdzie ją porzucono, było bardzo popularnym wśród nierządnic, chcących pozbyć się swego dziecka. Wyjątkowo miłosierny w tym wypadku los nie pozwolił jednak umrzeć niemowlęciu. Zamiast tego oddał je w ręce ubogiego, ludzkiego małżeństwa, które od lat prosiło niebiosa o potomstwo, lecz za nic nie mogło się go doprosić. Uznając płaczące dziecko za dar niebios, przygarnęli oni dziecko do siebie. Nie zwracali nawet uwagi na trudne warunki, kochali dziewczynkę i za nic nie zamierzali jej nikomu oddać, ani tym bardziej porzucać. Lata mijały a mała Sorvina dorastała w swoim skromnym domu, pod okiem co raz starszych rodziców. Nawet pracując jako służka w domu jednego z magów, Sorvina wyrastała na piękną elfkę, dość piękną by zacząć zwracać na siebie uwagę kolejnych adoratorów. Wychowana w typowo ludzkim i prostym duchu, nawet nie zaprzątała sobie głowy jednorazowymi przygodami i niezależnie od tego jaki posiadał stan, oraz co oferował, żaden z potencjalnych kochanków nie osiągnął swego celu. Któregoś dnia, Sorvina poszła jednak o krok za daleko, kiedy natrętny gość maga, u którego pracowała, z co raz śmielszych propozycji postanowił przejść do czynów i najprościej w świecie, zaczął się do niej dobierać, dziewczyna bez zastanowienia zdzieliła go w głowę jednym z stojących na stoliku wazonów. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię nieprzytomny i z rozbitą głową natomiast przerażona dziewczyna, z obawy że właśnie pozbawiła kogoś życia, po prostu uciekła, zostawiając zakrwawionego mężczyznę samemu sobie. Dziewczyna w te pędy poleciała do swego domu i tam opowiedziała rodzicom o wydarzeniu i chociaż oni brali jej stronę, doskonale wiedzieli jak zareagują władze miasta. Chcąc nie chcąc dziewczyna wymknęła się z Elementaris i ze łzami w oczach ruszyła w stronę Wiecznej Puszczy, mając nadzieje że nie dosięgnie jej tam zemsta owego maga. Kolejne lata dziewczyny dziewczyny upłynęły na najzwyklejszej w świecie walce o przetrwanie, w czasie której parała się najróżniejszych zawodów. Pracowała jako praczka, służąca, szwaczka, poznała też smak miłości, tylko po to by jakiś czas później używać jej do zarabiania na życie. Zapowiadało się na to, że Sorvina zostanie po prostu zwykłą elfią prostytutką, jakich wiele można było spotkać w królestwie elfów lasu, wtedy jednak nastąpiło coś co całkowicie zmieniło jej życie. Do domu publicznego, w którym pracowała elfka, zawitał pewien młodzieniec z Kryształowego Półwyspu. Pochodzący z rodu Lar, syn jednego z Archontów. Miał okrutną reputację, gdyż uwielbiał znęcać się nad swoimi jak to sam lubił określać "zabawkami". Sorvina sama nie miała pojęcia co się stało, po prostu mężczyzna chciał przyłożyć rozżarzony pręt do jej piersi, a wtedy z jej dłoni wystrzeliła fala energii, która usmażyła mu dłoń, pół twarzy a następnie wyrzuciła przez okno. Pewnie byłoby to przykładną lekcją dla chłopaka, gdyby nie fakt, że już nie żył. Sorvina chciała uciekać, była jednak przykuta łańcuchami do jednego z krzeseł, mogła więc najwyżej czekać, aż przybędzie ktoś aby ją wyswobodzić. Tym kimś okazał się być Archont, ojciec zabitego chłopaka. Przerażony urzędnik miejski natychmiast kazał zakuć dziewczynę w kajdany, a następnie wymyślać całą litanię tortur i kar jakie ją czekają, Archont powstrzymał jednak urzędnika i nakazał oddać sobie dziewczynę na własność, chciał ją bowiem ukarać osobiście. Sorvina błagała o litość, kiedy strażnicy maga targali ją ze sobą do osobistych komnat. Rzucona jak ścierwo kuliła się ze strachu, każdy krok Archonta dookoła jej ciała powodował, że dostawała drgawek. Elf jednak nie zabił jej, nawet nie ukarał, zamiast tego przygarnął dziewczynę i widząc ukryty w niej potencjał, zaczął szkolić w sztukach tajemnych. Początkowo Sorvina niczego nie rozumiała z sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła, dopiero po kilku miesiącach Nashar, najstarszy syn Archonta, który ją przygarnął, wytłumaczył dziewczynie iż jego brat był zakałą rodu, jego wyczyny błyskawicznie obiegały miasto, a tym samym przysparzał on hańby i wstydu całemu rodowi, więc czyn dziewczyny jakkolwiek okrutny, był dla pana rodu prawdziwym wybawieniem, a nagrodą dla Sorviny miała być możliwość otrzymania tytułu Archonta. Dziewczyna okazała się mieć ponad przeciętny dar do władania magią, podstawy, których pojęcie większości zajmowało po kilka lat, ona przyswajała w nieco ponad rok, jednak nawet ze swym wrodzonym talentem do władania magią, oczy Sorviny były zwrócone w kierunku innej sztuki, która pozwalała manipulować światem, dzięki wykorzystywaniu składników dostępnych dla każdego śmiertelnika. Nie wiadomo czy był to efekt jej wychowywania się w prostej rodzinie, czy może poprzednich przejść, ale Sorvina mimo swego naturalnego potencjału wcale nie poszła w kierunku kształcenia się na potężną czarownicę. Zamiast tego postanowiła zacząć kształcić się na alchemiczkę, chociaż w przypadku elfiej rasy, powinienem chyba napisać, że zaczęła się kształcić na trucicielkę. Następne lata Sorvina spędziła, praktycznie cały czas zamknięta w swej pracowni alchemicznej, którą opuszczała tylko po to by przeprowadzać eksperymenty z kolejnymi mieszankami, jakie stworzyła początkowo ograniczając się do okolicznych zwierząt. Znęcanie się nad mieszkańcami lasów szybko się jej jednak znudziło, zaczęła z pomocą teleportów zapuszczać się dalej od miasta, a następnie zatruwać różne miejsca, w niewielkich ludzkich osadach. Z czasem była w stanie tworzyć nawet najbardziej skomplikowane wywary, wymagające użycia zarówno magii i alchemii, udało jej się nawet wytworzyć kilka autorskich mikstur, wtedy też zwróciła na nią uwagę Srebrna Dłoń, tajemnicze, oficjalnie nawet nie istniejące, bractwo trucicieli zrzeszające najlepszych alchemików tej dziedziny w całym królestwie. Na sekretnym spotkaniu, na które przybyła Sorvina, kilku innych alchemików, oraz mężczyzna zwany Mistrzem Trucizn. Wszyscy zostali zaproszeni do stołu, gdzie czekała na nich wystawna uczta, Sorvina jednak szybko zrozumiała po co tak naprawdę przyszła na owe spotkanie. Pozornie zwyczajne ozdobne zioła były w rzeczywistości składnikami, dzięki którym dało się zrobić wiele trucizn, chociaż osobno pozostawały niegroźne. Alchemiczka zauważyła że kielichy na wino miały pieczęci ognia, każdy był więc tak naprawdę niewielkim kotłem, wkrótce przeznaczenie uczty zrozumieli także inni, przyszli tu by się pozabijać, nikt nie wiedział jednak ilu musi zginąć aby reszta została przyjęta. To było okropne "przyjęcie", wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą, śląc sobie fałszywe uśmiechy, w rzeczywistości planując jak pozbyć siebie nawzajem, Mistrz Truzizn nie odzywał się jednak ani słowem, dawał jedynie znaki kiedy należało usiąść, kiedy wstać, dawał komendy do tańca, oraz do spoczynku, był to prawdziwie uroczysty, ale zarazem morderczy bankiet. Sorvina widziała, że wszystkie okna domu, w którym się znajduje, są zasłonięte, miało jej to uniemożliwić orientację dnia i nocy, a ta była bardzo potrzebna, ponieważ zgodnie z późniejszymi ustaleniami alchemiczki, w owym domu spędziła prawie dwa dni. Kluczem do przetrwania była tutaj umiejętność powstrzymania się od picia czy jedzenia, mimo zmęczenia i zapachów niosących się ze stołu. Ostatecznie Sorvina była jedyną jaka ostała się na "placu boju", wybijając dwójkę ostatnich przeciwników, z użyciem tajemniczej mikstury, która wchłaniała się w stal i aktywowała w kontakcie z tłuszczem zwierzęcym, w rezultacie obaj wygłodniali konkurenci zostali zabici, ponieważ z obawy przed trucizną jedli tylko ze sztućców, które mieli stale ze sobą, jeden miał nóż, drugi widelec, jak się okazało oba przedmioty były skażone, jak Sorvina zdołała je zatruć, pozostaje tajemnicą. Potem jej kariera potoczyła się szybko, wpływy Srebrnej Dłoni zagwarantowały alchemiczce miano Archonta, a z tej pozycji nie było żadnych oporów, aby żenić się z Nashar'em, którego uczuciem darzyła od początków swego pobytu w rezydencji rodu. Wraz ze swym mężem doczekała się gromadki dzieci, czyniąc tym samym swój ród silniejszym niż kiedykolwiek. Zasłynęła też jako naukowiec, odkrywając wiele sposobów na ochronę samej siebie, przed zgubnymi wpływami trucizn. Obecnie mająca ponad czterysta lat Sorvina stała się mistrzynią bractwa trucicieli, naturalnie wytruwając całą konkurencję jaka stała jej na drodze. Jako żona Pierwszego Archonta, jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w Cesarstwie Norikiańskim, otwarcie udziela się na arenie politycznej, bardzo wspierając Cesarzową Nightsong, alchemiczka doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że na obecnym etapie, jej śmierć przyniosła by dziesiątki więcej razy problemów, niż pożytku. Niektórzy uważają, że jak na czterysta lat, jej historia jest dosyć uboga, należy tutaj pamiętać, że Sorvina nigdy nie była typem poszukiwacza przygód czy awanturnika i zdecydowaną większość czasu spędziła murach miast, Kryształowego Półwyspu, oraz Elementaris, a opowiadanie o każdym razie kiedy udało jej się wytruć konkurenta, albo niewygodną dla niej osobę byłoby po prostu monotonne. Wygląd Sorvina to bez wątpienia atrakcyjna elfka, która podobnie jak większość elfów, pomimo upływu lat, wciąż doskonale trzyma się swego młodzieńczego wyglądu. Alchemiczka ma pociągłą twarz, o zaskakująco delikatnych rysach, były one niegdyś nawet przyczyną pomówień, jakoby Sorvina była mieszańcem i miała w sobie krew ludzi. Elfka od zawsze miała dość nietypowy typ urody, długie kruczoczarne, naturalnie długie do pasa jak to zwykle ma miejsce u elfek włosy, bladą skórę, a teraz także podobnie jak cała swoja rasa, czerwone oczy. Sorvina ma też całkiem miłą, na pierwszy rzut oka przyjazną twarz, bardzo kontrastującą z jej charakterem. Chociaż bez wątpienia wśród ludzi jej figura uchodziła by za doskonałą, według elfich standardów nie jest ona już tak wspaniała jak kiedyś. Liczne ciąże, ciągłe siedzenie w laboratoriach i tym podobne problemy, są powodem, dla którego jej ciało nie jest już takie jakie mogłaby sobie wymarzyć jego właścicielka. Chociaż Nashar wciąż darzy ją szczerym uczuciem i ani myśli o zdradzie małżonki, Sorvina dobrze wie, że nie budzi w nim takiego pożądania jak kiedyś, przez co swoje ciało zwykle kryje pod długimi czarnym sukniami, kryjącymi większość jej talii, albo optycznie ją poprawiającymi. W zasadzie ubiór kobiety nie różni się wiele od strojów innych Norikianek, tyle tylko że zasłania większą część ciała. Nie lubi się też stroić w bardzo bogato zdobione stroje, jak twierdzi szczękanie metalowych ozdób, doczepionych do takiego ubrania, tylko niepotrzebnie ją rozkojarza i dekoncentruje, zamiast tego czy to w pracy czy na bankiecie, woli ona mieć wygodny strój, w którym można spokojnie przemycić arsenał trucizn bądź odtrutek. Charakter Pomimo przyjaznej twarzy, Sorvina w żadnym razie nie jest przyjazną osobą, nie chodzi tutaj oczywiście o brak manier czy nieokrzesanie, alchemiczka jest po prostu wredna. Nie znosi towarzystwa innych, źle czuje się w grupie, z tego powodu bardzo rzadko pojawia się na bankietach Cesarskich, a nawet jeśli to tylko w towarzystwie Nightsong, z którą dzieli niechęć do wystawnych zabaw. Cięte język i sarkastyczne uwagi to ulubiona broń jaką kobieta chętnie stosuje w czasie rozmów z innymi, często nie spełniającymi jej wymagań intelektualnych. Alchemiczka często ma prawdziwy ubaw obrażając pobratymców, nie mających pojęcia, że są obrażani. Sorvina to osoba spokojna, cierpliwa, metodyczna i zdeterminowana do osiągnięcia celu jaki sobie wyznaczyła. Jest też osobą przewidującą, planującą w najmniejszym szczególe każdy swój ruch i działanie, ten fanatyczny wręcz perfekcjonizm w wykonywaniu każdej, nawet pozornie nieistotnej czynności jak chociażby nalewanie herbaty, zrodził się w czasach jej kształcenia na alchemiczkę, liczne nieudane próby nauczyły ją pokory i spokoju, ale także wytrwałości w dążeniu do celu. To właśnie to uporczywe, wręcz graniczące z obłędem planowanie i konieczność posiadania porządku we własnych rzeczach, wielokrotnie uratowało jej życie. W porę zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak kiedy ktoś zatruł rękojeść jej nożyczek do zbierania liści z krzewów potrzebnych do warzenia mikstur, albo wyczuła ledwo zauważalną zmianę w ułożeniu zastawy obiadowej którą sama ustawiała, to z kolei naprowadziło ją na to, że jedna ze służek chciała ją zabić, zatruwając kielich z którego miała pić. To nie jest tak, że alchemiczka jest wrogo nastawiona do każdego, po prostu nie toleruje ignorancji i pochwalania głupoty, które często ma miejsce w niższych warstwach społecznych. Sorvina jest zdolna do miłości i darzy nią chociażby swoje dzieci, czy męża, zdołała się też szczerze zaprzyjaźnić z Cesarzową, chociaż początki tej znajomości były trudne, głównie z powodu słabości, jaką Nightsong miała do wojaczki. Ostatecznie Sorvinie nie udało się wciągnąć jej w szeregi Archontów i Srebrnej Dłoni, z perspektywy czasu wyszło to jednak zaróno młodej władczyni, jak i alchemiczce na dobre. Podsumowując Sorvina to po prostu doświadczona osoba, zbyt doświadczona i zbyt ceniąca swój cenny czas, aby trwonić go na nieopłacalne znajomości z głupcami, którym jasno daje do zrozumienia, że nie są mile widziani w jej towarzystwie. Zdolności Sorvina nie jest wojowniczką, nie ma więc niczego co można by nazwać jej stałym wyposażeniem, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że posiada ona wachlarz zdolności, które przydają jej się zarówno w rozgrywkach politycznych, jak i regularnej walce, to ostatnie zdarza się jednak bardzo rzadko. Zacząć należy od faktu, że Sorvina to bardzo uzdolniona alchemiczka, nawet najmniejsze zadanie przez nią skaleczenie, niezależnie od tego czy wykonała je przy użyciu jakiejś broni, którą akurat miała pod ręką, czy też zadała je z użyciem swoich paznokci, spodziewać się należy, że na powierzchni, która zadała ranę była trucizna. Rzadko kiedy ktoś po pojedynczym zranieniu przez Sorvine, dożywa chwili kiedy wreszcie decyduje się ona zadać mu ostateczny cios. Na dodatek kobieta dysponuje całym wachlarzem mocy magicznych, głównie domeny czarnej magii, pozwalających jej szybko pozbyć się większość nieuzdolnionych magicznie przeciwników. Jednak jej moce nie ograniczają się wyłącznie do zabijania przeciwników z użyciem magii czy mikstur, może ona rozpylać różne gazy, które otumanią, a czasami nawet tak zmanipulują przeciwników, że ci stanął do walki przeciwko sobie, rozwiązując problem zagrożenia za samą Sorvinę. Sorvina ma jednak pewien okrutny sposób niszczenia swoich wrogów, jeśli rzecz jasna ma na to czas i nie chce jej się wymyślać lepszych sposobów odebrania komuś życia. Pod siedzibą Srebrnej Dłoni posiada ukryty labirynt, gdzie zamykane są wszystkie nieudane eksperymenty genetyczne, jakie prowadzi owe bractwo, jest to chyba jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc Fiary, siedzące tam stwory są bowiem w stanie rozrywać na strzępy całe drużyny wojowników, z tego też powodu osoba bazująca na magii, z antymagiczną obrożą na szyi, szybko kończy swój żywot, najczęściej żywcem pożerana przez mieszkańców labiryntu. Podsumowanie jest tutaj raczej zbędne, po prostu Sorvina może nie nadaje się do walki na froncie, jednak jeśli dać jej dość czasu, wytrułaby, albo zwróciła przeciw sobie całe armie, a tych którzy ocaleli, skarmiłaby wyhodowanym przez swoje bractwo potworom. Ciekawostki Ciekawostka jest taka, że nie ma ciekawostek, może kiedyś coś wymyśle, to niech sobie tu na razie będzie.Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne